The Queen's Saviour
by SwanQueenFan12
Summary: The Dark Curse is enacted and Regina gets her ultimate revenge, raising Snow White's daughter as her own in their new land. Regina learns to trust and love again, but all curses can be broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _Revenge. That's all Regina could ever think of. The vengeance inside her almost as powerful as her magic. It allowed her to go on after Daniel's death, even though it had felt impossible to do so at the time. The dark curse had given her a purpose, a reason to keep her head high. Enacting it had brought so much joy to her otherwise bleak life. Just knowing the person she hated most had everything ripped away from her had been the most important thing to Regina._

 _Then, that all changed. A tiny finger gripping to hers had given Regina's life more meaning than ever before. Loud, piercing screams had somehow warmed her heart, the owner of those screams returning something to Regina that she had long ago lost; hope._

 _She had sought this child out with malicious intentions, but not murderous ones. Of course her enemies thought she aimed to hurt this child and had not only sent her away to save themselves, but to save her, too._

 _But Regina never had any plans to kill the tiny saviour. No, she merely wanted to ensure the child would never find her way to Storybrooke. But fate had a sense of humour, it seems. One that Regina could finally appreciate._

 _The child would indeed find her way to their quaint, cursed town and in a way not even Regina could have predicted. Yes, her curse has gifted Regina with more than she anticipated. Snow White would not raise her child, that Regina already knew, but a delicious twist to the tale ensures that someone else would._

 _The saviour would indeed live up to her name, but not as Snow White had hoped. No, Emma would save someone quite different. Someone who has not known love for a long time, and who still has a lot of love to give. Regina._

Little legs nervously jiggle as Emma perches on her favourite stool in Granny's diner, her chin wobbling as she attempts to fight off tears that threaten to fall. She usually loves coming to Granny's, especially since it was a rare treat, but today Emma would rather be anywhere else.

Her beloved grilled cheese is placed in front of her, but Emma can't bring herself to eat it. Not even when Ruby slides it closer to her, an encouraging smile on the young woman's features.

"Come on, kid, you know you want it," Ruby says, her tone light and teasing. "I know it's your favourite. I've seen you almost inhale it lots of times," she grins. Emma shakes her head. She's not trying to be rude, her momma really doesn't like it when she's rude, but Emma really doesn't feel like eating right now.

"No thank you," Emma whispers. "I'm not hungry."

"Hmm. I don't think that's true," Ruby says as she sits down opposite Emma in the booth. "I think you're just nervous because you're in trouble, but you still have to eat." Green eyes widen, and Emma stares at the woman who sometimes babysits her. She likes Ruby, and trusts her. They always have fun together and Ruby always makes sure to sneak her some forbidden candy before dinner time.

"Momma's gonna be mad," Emma says, her little nose wrinkling.

"She is," Ruby nods. There's no point in lying to the little girl. "You know better than to leave the yard without your mom's permission, but I think she's going to be very happy to see you."

"Yeah?" Emma asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes," Ruby confirms. "Your mom would have been super worried when she couldn't find you. I bet she gives you a big hug when she gets here." Emma frowns at Ruby's words, suddenly feeling guilty for her little adventure out of the yard.

"I just wanted to explore," Emma murmurs. "I didn't mean to make her feel bad." Little fingers find a loose thread on her jeans, nervously fiddling.

"Your momma knows that," Ruby says, smiling reassuringly. "You should eat your grilled cheese because I bet your momma would feel better if she knows you're being taken cared of. Besides, you might have to eat vegetables if you have dinner at home," she adds in a conspiring whisper.

Green eyes widen comically and Ruby internally celebrates when the child finally starts eating. She knows Regina will likely disapprove of the choice of food, but Ruby's aim had been to comfort the child and food always does the trick.

 _It is not lost on Regina that the diner had suddenly emptied since she and Emma arrived, and it doesn't surprise her. Emma's lungs may be small, but they certainly work extremely well. It seems that, today, Emma's mission is to ensure her new mother didn't have one small moment of silence to enjoy._

 _Doctor Whale's advice, if one could call it that, had been mere common sense. Love and attention, and that's what Regina had been laying on Emma all day, but to not avail. A crying baby, as Whale had said, would do just that. It doesn't make the former queen feel any better, though._

 _She had read an article that said babies would often fall asleep during car rides, the constant motion soothing them into slumber. But that failed. The only time Emma sleeps is when she is in Regina's arms, but it is impossible for Regina to hold the baby at all times. Like now, for instance, she needs to eat, but Emma isn't allowing her the opportunity to do so._

 _"Madame Mayor?" Dark eyes spring upwards at the voice, immediately narrowing at the person who would dare speak to her._

 _"Yes?" Her tone is sharp, dripping with the ever constant disdain she feels for the inhabitants of her cursed town. Her eyes roll at the barely there outfit that Ruby is wearing, judgement seeping from her pores. She's ready to verbally spar with the younger woman, fully expecting the wolf to have an issue with her exceptionally loud child._

 _"Would you like me to hold her for you?" Ruby asks, attempting and failing to hide just how nervous the mayor makes her. Regina scowls, but her tired features don't quite do the trick this time around._

 _"And why, Miss Lucas, would I want that?" Regina asks, a disapproving gaze travelling up and down Ruby's clothes._

 _"Oh," Ruby is surprised by the malice, but perhaps she shouldn't be. "I guess I thought it would help," she shrugs. "It would at least give you a moment to yourself...allow you to eat." Regina eyes her suspiciously. Back in the enchanted forest this woman hated her, but Regina can't see any hatred in the earnest gaze._

 _"Why would you want to help me?" The question is simple, yet so loaded. Ruby doesn't notice it, though._

 _"You look like you need it." Another shrug, and Regina purses her lips. Her own mother would be disgusted with the lack of etiquette from Ruby._

 _"Well," Regina clears her throat, "I suppose you're right, Miss Lucas. I hope you know what you're doing," she warns, a dangerous glint in her dark eyes as she hands her precious bundle to Ruby. It takes her a few moments to stop staring at the woman holding her child and to actually start eating, and the majority of her attention still remains on Emma._

 _It's nice, though, to actually have some help. Even if it is only for a few moments. Perhaps, one day, she'll allow herself to fully trust someone in this town full of enemies. Perhaps..._

"Emma!" Regina's heart is still pounding as she barrels into the diner, her eyes almost wild as they land on her child. Eager arms easily pull Emma from the booth and into a tight hug. "You scared me! You can't just leave, Emma." Her tone is scolding, but her shaky voice betrays the fear she felt.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I went on an adventure."

Upon hearing this, and seeing Emma is okay, full lips set in a firm line and dark eyes narrow. Regina lowers Emma back to her feet, her wrist cocking back to place a firm swat to a small backside.

Emma grimaces, reaching back to rub her butt, thankful that the diner is empty.

"Emma Mills, is that all you have to say for yourself?" Regina asks, her worry fading and quickly being replaced with anger. "An adventure?! How many times have I told you to stay in the yard?" Regina places her hands on her hips, an expectant eyebrow raising. "Well?"

"Lots of times, Momma," Emma mumbles, guiltily avoiding her mother's stern gaze.

"Emma, please look at me." Regina drops to one knee, her eyes searching Emma's. "I only want what is best for you. I want to keep you safe, and I can't do that if I don't know where you are, can I?"

"No, momma." Emma is extremely close to tears now and Regina sighs softly.

"Come here," she says, her arms barely opening in time to capture the small body that crashes into her.

"I'm sorry," Emma whimpers into her mother's neck.

"I know, dear. No more adventures out of the yard, alright?" Regina feels Emma nod and is satisfied for now. She usually would push for a verbal response, but understands that Emma is too upset for words right now.

Regina straightens up, Emma still in her arms as she looks around the empty diner. Aside from Ruby, of course, who is filling out paperwork in an attempt to give the mother and daughter some privacy.

"How much do I owe you?" Regina asks, nodding her head towards Emma's now empty plate.

"On the house," Ruby smiles. "Granny would kill me if I made her little favourite pay," she adds. Regina smiles warmly at the young woman. In the four years since she had enacted the curse, Ruby had somehow wormed her way into Regina's heart. Even her incessant shrugging doesn't seem to irritate her as much now.

Not that she would admit that out loud, of course.

 **More soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina softly hums as she cradles her four year old in her arms, seated on the comfortable armchair in the corner of Emma's bedroom. She had planned on sending the girl to bed early as punishment for her disappearing act, but Emma's heavy eye lids tell her it won't be much of a punishment.

Regina doesn't mind, though. She's just glad to have Emma in her arms, safe and sound. Her greatest fear had been realised when Regina had discovered Emma's great escape act, and she's pretty sure her heart hasn't quite recovered yet.

The girl snuggled into her chest is the most important thing in Regina's new life. It still fascinates her how such a tiny person had managed to mend the massive, gaping hole in her soul. Regina had spent so long chasing revenge in an attempt to find happiness and, instead, the love from this tiny girl has provided everything she needs.

"Momma? Are you mad at me?" Emma's small voice makes Regina's heart swell. Small fingers absent mindedly stroke the soft material of Regina's sweater, and large eyes gaze earnestly up at the woman.

"No, little one," Regina murmurs, her arms tightening ever so slightly around the child. "Not anymore."

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Hush now, little one. It's forgotten about," Regina says, smiling fondly at Emma. "Close your eyes, I'm right here."

"Love you, Momma."

 _The tiny bundle in her arms lets out a gentle sigh, shifting slightly as she sleeps. Regina beams down at her new daughter, a warmth spreading inside her chest._

 _She can't bring herself to place Emma in her crib, much preferring to stay settled in the armchair. Regal hands stroke little blonde curls, her touch more gentle than it has ever been in a long, long time._

 _It's crazy to Regina just how quickly she had fallen head over heels in love with her enemy's daughter. Just one short month ago she had killed her own father to enact this curse, but it feels like a lifetime ago._

 _Her hatred and anger are still very much present, but Regina isn't fighting the new, gentler emotions that have appeared inside of her. If anything, she relishes them. Her heartbreak, too, at the loss of her father is something that will give Regina strength. She will never again allow someone to put her in that position._

 _It's nice to feel so calm. Happy, even. Yes, Regina finally feels like she has the happiness she deserves, and all at the expense of those who had wronged her. A wry smile pulls at full lips. Not even she could have guessed it would play out like this, but she's glad that it did._

 _A small whimper pulls Regina from her thoughts and she frowns at the crease in Emma's brow. Gently, she uses her thumb to soothe away the baby's scowl. She knows, just by looking at Emma, that the evil queen inside of her will never be truly gone. Not when she has this tiny human to protect._

Regina adores how much Emma's preschool teachers fear her. To Regina, it ensures that they will protect the child during the five hours she is seperated from her each day. Emma doesn't seem to notice their fear, though, and Regina is happy for it to stay that way. She refuses to give the child an opportunity to take advantage of it. Good behaviour and a polite attitude towards her teachers is still very much expected from her.

"Bye, Momma!" Regina chuckles lightly at Emma's eager farewell, watching little legs rush to line up with the other children. Her soft leather backpack manages to make her look even more petite, and it is nothing short of adorable. It gives her a lot of pride to see Emma so willing to learn, and she hopes it will long continue. She wants Emma to have her best chance in life and education will go a long way to help that happen.

Regina waits until Emma is safely inside the building before she takes her leave, peacefully strolling to her beloved benz. Her peaceful mood doesn't last long, though. The mere sight of Snow White rushing down the block darkens her mood considerably. Mary Margaret, as she is known in this land, seems to be running late to work. Regina violently rolls her eyes as she slides gracefully into her car.

Of course the idiotic princess would inconvenience others by lacking the basic skill of punctuality. Dark eyes simmer with hatred as the woman jogs into the elementary school adjacent to Emma's preschool. Regina hates that Snow White is so near to _her_ child every day.

She forces herself to take a deep breath; calming herself and remembering that, that is indeed the point. This curse had unwittingly placed Snow White close to her daughter, yet so far from her at the same time. While Snow lives in ignorance, Regina has gained her own happy ending with the woman's child.

She smiles, perfect teeth showing through parted red lips. Yes, she still has to see the woman who had destroyed her old life, but it's a blissful reminder that Regina has finally won. Anger dissipates as she turns the key in the ignition, the car purring softly as it's driven towards city hall.

Soft rock, Emma's choice of radio station, plays quietly as Regina makes her way to work. There's not much on her schedule for today, and an almost sadistic smile plays on her lips as they thinks about how she'll pass her time today.

...

Sharp teeth capture a soft lip, stubble lightly scratching against Regina's skin. Nimble fingers grip his tie, pulling the sheriff closer, their bodies touching and becoming one. She's in control and they both know it.

Her silk shirt lands on the floor, her bare back arching across her desk. They move together in a well rehearsed dance. No words are required as gasping breaths fill the otherwise silent office.

It's meaningless, or so they say, purely physical, but it's a connection nonetheless.

It's quick, it always is, but neither of them are left disappointed. It's an arrangement, treated like business, and there's no need for any kind of discussion afterwards.

Almost as quickly as Regina had scheduled their meeting, the sheriff is hot footing it out the door. It's just sex, and neither of them have any interest in anyone finding out and questioning them about it. Especially since Emma had grown attached to the young man, taking a special interest in his job.

Regina smiles as she buttons her silk shirt, realising she may be raising a little sheriff of her own.

Graham would never age out of the position, of course, but being Mayor ensures Regina can gift Emma the job if the child should want it.

"Regina?" The call of her name, followed by a knock on the office door, drags Regina out of her thoughts. Heels clicking, she crosses the room and wrenches the door open.

"Miss Lucas," Regina greets, disapproval evident in her tone. "A little informal, no?"

"Sorry, Madame Mayor." Ruby ducks her head in shame. It's not the first time Regina has had to correct her on this. First names are fine in the diner but, whilst in this office, Regina expects the proper respect be shown.

"Better," Regina remarks, turning her back on the younger woman as she moves to sit on the sofa beside her desk. "What can I do for you, Miss Lucas?" Regina rolls her eyes at the casual way in which Ruby slumps down next to her. The Evil Queen would have had her removed for this, perhaps even worse, but Madame Mayor lets it slide with pursed lips.

As much as it pains her to admit it, Regina is fond of the younger woman, even if she had been Snow White's friend in their past. Ruby always treats Emma with great care, something that Regina deeply appreciates.

"I need a job," Ruby states, sighing heavily. Regina blinks.

"Pardon?"

"Can you help me?" Ruby looks desperate and Regina is surprised by just how concerned she feels.

"What happened? Did you and Granny have yet _another_ argument?" Regina questions, raising a disapproving brow. It's not the first time that Ruby has quit her job at the diner, and Regina is sure it won't be the last.

"She's just so unreasonable!" Ruby blurts out. "She keeps demanding that I learn more and more about the business, but there's no new benefits to all of it. I'm still expected to work my ass off and ignore my social life." Ruby sighs heavily, a heavy pout settling on her lips.

"So you thought the best way to remedy that was to quit without finding another job first?" Regina questions. "That doesn't seem wise." Regina shakes her head, studying the upset young woman in front of her. "I will check the budget and see what I can do," she relents. "But," she adds when Ruby perks up, "I think you should talk to Granny."

"I don't think there's much point," Ruby gripes. Regina raises a brow.

"Actually, dear, I think you are entirely missing the point," Regina says. "Perhaps there is a reason Granny wishes to teach you everything you know."

"You think?"

"I do," Regina nods. "Now, I have town business to attend to. Do you have more reason to bother me, or can I go bad to work?" Regina snarks, frowning when Ruby smiles.

"Don't act like you don't care. It's a little late for that."

"Goodbye, Miss Lucas." Ruby grins, shaking off the mayor's attitude. It never bothered her anymore.

Regina sighs softly as she watches Ruby leave, wondering how on earth the wolf has managed to get under her skin. It goes against her better judgement to trust Ruby but, for some reason, she does.

Perhaps it's a mistake, but she truly hopes, for Emma's sake, that it's not.

...

Regina doesn't think she'll ever get bored of Emma excitedly rushing into her, always eager, arms. It warms her heart to see such love in those green eyes, and to feel little arms wrap around her neck. This town may be filled with people who prefer to avoid her, but Regina doesn't care. Emma is all she needs.

"How was your day, my little princess?" Regina asks as she hoists the tiny blonde onto her hip, Emma's backpack in her free hand.

"Good! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too."

"Are we going home?" Emma asks, resting her head on Regina's shoulder as she is carried towards the car.

"Yes, I have no need to return to the office today," Regina smiles. It's only a little after 2 in the afternoon and Regina wants to spend some quality time with the little one.

"Can we go to Granny's please, Momma?" Emma asks, lifting her head from a warm shoulder and batting long lashes. It never worked, but Emma wouldn't ever stop trying.

"Not today," Regina says. Her tone is already firm, the former queen preparing for the argument that she knows, from experience, is coming. Emma doesn't disappoint.

"But a grilled cheese sounds real good," Emma hints, completely missing her momma's tone.

"It does sound _really_ good," Regina corrects,"but the answer still stands, little one. Not today."

"Please, Momma." Emma tries pouting, little eyelashes batting wildly.

"Emma," Regina warns, her tone indicating that she won't tolerate any further pleading. A small sigh tells her that the warning has done the trick. It's an argument they have a couple of times a week, at least, due to Emma's love of grilled cheese; and Ruby. Unfortunately for Emma, Regina always wins.

She doesn't mind treating the girl every so often, but Regina will be damned if her child lives off of junk food. Dark eyes roll as Regina helps Emma into her car seat, noticing the epic pout on small lips. Emma's eyes are filled with unshed tears and Regina makes a mental note to put her down for a nap when they get home. Tears always come easily when Emma is overtired.

"I'm tired, Momma," Emma states the obvious. Regina smiles fondly as she slides into the front seat.

"I know. You can have a little nap when we get home and, after that, Momma has a little surprise for you," Regina grins, winking at Emma in the rear view mirror.

"What is it?!" Regina laughs as she starts the car up,

"Well now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" Regina grins. "I promise you'll love it."

If Regina had needed anymore proof of Emma's exhaustion, the lack of arguing is it. She periodically checks on her in the mirror during the short drive to the mansion, smiling softly when green eyes stop gazing back and succumb to tiredness. Regina often had to carry Emma inside even after the shortest of car rides, and it's something she adores about motherhood.

The pure trust and love that always radiates from Emma is enough to begin healing the Evil Queen's dark heart, and Regina feels like her old self when she is around the child. It's why she's organised a surprise for Emma, to show her just how much her Momma adores her and wishes to spend time with her. Something Cora never did for Regina.

Regina plans to spend the rest of her life coming up with ways to make her daughter smile, determined to never be like Cora.

Not anymore, at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina carefully lowers Emma into the bed, a soft smile playing on full lips as she removes Emma's little shoes. The child moans at the loss of contact, so in tune with Regina even whilst asleep. Regina places a light kiss to Emma's forehead, pulling the comforter around her girl before she sneaks out of the bedroom.

Regina has an impatient wait ahead of her before she can tell Emma about the surprise she has been planning. It had been extremely hard for Regina to keep her plans to herself for the past few days, but she knows Emma's excitement will make it all worth it.

Regina makes her way down to the kitchen and switches the coffee machine on, leaning against the counter as she waits for it to be ready. She smiles to herself as thinks about her plans, imagining Emma's face when she tells the girl. Regina is actually a little disappointed that Emma had fallen asleep, especially since she is excited herself.

Once her coffee is ready, Regina takes the steaming mug into the living room with her and pulls a map from her purse. Dark eyes immediately focus on the small town she had circled last week. A quaint little seaside town a couple of hours away; Emma's surprise.

In the four years since Regina enacted the dark curse, she has only left town once. To find and retrieve Emma. This time, Emma will be leaving town with her, on their very first vacation. Regina can't wait to tell Emma, and she can't wait for the next five weeks to pass.

She has so much planned for their time away. Relaxing on the beach, hiring a little boat, sight seeing and overindulgence. Regina thinks she will enjoy herself just as much as Emma will, and it is long overdue.

Running Storybrooke as well as raising a small child is exhausting and it will be nice to take a break from her mayoral duties. Graham can handle the town business for a few days. Whether he wants to or not. A little whisper into his heart will ensure that.

 _Regina casts her gaze over Emma for a moment, making sure the tiny toddler is still happily playing with her blocks before going back to her paperwork. It's the third time this week that she's had to bring Emma to the office with her and Regina is starting to feel guilty about it. City hall must be so boring to her adventurous 15 month old, but Regina doesn't want to be away from Emma for hours at a time._

 _It's selfish, really. There is adequate daycare facilities in the town, places that would be much more fun for her daughter, but Regina always feels much happier when she is with her little love. She is aware, though, that it will be best for Emma to spend more time with other children and Regina plans on enrolling her at daycare soon. For now, though, Regina is just going to relish being able to spend her days with Emma._

 _"Ma?" Regina jumps when she hears the little voice that is suddenly by her side, eliciting a sweet giggle from the child. Regina grins down at the girl, dark eyes suddenly widening._

 _"Emma? Did you... did you walk?!" Regina exclaims, as though expecting a detail response from the toddler. Emma beams up at her momma, still standing on wobbly legs as she reaches up for Regina. "You did," Regina says, lifting Emma onto her lap. "You clever little girl."_

 _Emma giggles when Regina plants several kisses on little cheeks, leaving red lipstick on the porcelain skin. She has no idea why her momma is so happy with her, but she isn't going to complain about all of the positive attention. A little face buries into a warm neck, snuggling as close as possible as Regina carries her across the room._

 _"I'm going to need to keep an eye on you at all times now, hmm?" Regina says, settling onto the sofa with her little one still in her arms. Full lips find a blonde head in a soft kiss, the scent of the child's apple shampoo filling her nose._

 _"Ma." Emma's sweet voice takes on a demanding tone, and she attempts to wriggle from her mother's grasp._

 _"Okay, okay," Regina chuckles. She places the child on her, still unsteady, feet and watches as Emma slowly walks back to her blocks. She's quick to grab the camera from her desk and snap a picture of Emma walking unaided, making a mental note to have the pictures developed sooner rather than later._

 _Regina smiles, still watching Emma as she plops down onto her butt, immediately grabbing her blocks again. Her smile fades, though, as she realises what this now means. The more independence Emma gains, no matter how little, the harder it will be for Regina to keep her safe from the world._

 _Time seems to be moving so quickly. It seems like only yesterday that Emma couldn't even hold her own head up, and now she's walking. It's only a matter of time before she outgrows the need for a stroller, then after that she won't even need to hold Regina's hand._

 _Regina shakes her head, as though attempting to dislodge those thoughts from her mind. It's hard, though, to accept how little control she has over her sweet baby growing up. She adores having someone who relies on her so heavily, and it's difficult to accept these changes._

 _She stands, her gaze suddenly a little blurry from unshed tears, and walks back to her desk. It only takes a second to retrieve the item she needs, and she holds the glowing heart close to her mouth._

 _"You will protect Emma with your life. Her safety is the most important duty you have. Your life means nothing unless she is safe and happy."_

 _Regina knows that Sheriff Graham will heed the order, and she relaxes slightly knowing that her child has a permanent bodyguard. One that will die before allowing anything to happen to her. The heart is placed back into it's box almost as quickly as it had been brought out, Regina glancing over at Emma to ensure she is still distracted by her blocks._

 _"You'll always be safe, my love."_

Regina glances at Emma via her rear view mirror and sighs softly at the grumpy green eyes glaring back at her. Emma had, indeed, been very excited to hear about their vacation, but Regina regrets telling her on a week day. It had been damn near impossible to get Emma into bed the night before and, of course, even harder to get her out of it this morning.

A firm swat to a little backside had succeeded in getting Emma to do as she was told, but it most certainly had done very little to change the sour mood. Regina can't blame the child for being too excited to fall asleep at the usual time, nor can she blame her for feeling a little extra tired this morning. She won't, however, allow disobedience from the child.

As much as Emma wishes to stay home in bed, Regina won't allow it unless she is sick. Emma has still definitely had a sufficient amount of sleep, so there was no chance of the four year old getting her own way this morning.

"Don't wanna go." Regina sighs when she hears Emma's mumble, having lost count of how many times she has heard that statement this morning.

"I know you're tired," Regina says, "but you still have to go. I'm tired, but I still have to work. You can nap with the rest of your classmates, and I still expect you to be on your best behaviour, little one," she warns.

"I know," Emma grumbles, her little eyebrows furrowing. "Wanna go on 'cation now."

"Vacation," Regina corrects with a small smile. "I'm looking forward to it,too. Just you and I, no work and no school." Regina wonders if she should have waited until nearer the time of their vacation to tell Emma about it. Her girl had never been one to exercise much patience. Then again, maybe this will be a good lesson for Emma.

"On the beach," Emma says, allowing her first smile of the day to grace her adorable features.

"Yes. On the beach," Regina nods. "We'll have a lot of fun, little one." Regina eases the car into the parking lot beside Emma's preschool and turns in her seat to look at the girl. "You ready, my love?"

"Yeah." The answer is the one that is expected from her and, for that, Regina allows the heavy sigh that follows to go unchecked. Today seems like it's going to be an exceptionally long one.

Regina takes a tiny hand into hers and keeps her grip firm as they cross the parking lot, only allowing Emma to break free once they reach the safety of the school yard. She happily accepts her usual kiss and hug from the girl, and watches with warm eyes as a blonde head disappears into a crowd of her peers. They've arrived early enough that there's still time for some playing.

"Madame Mayor?" Regina's entire demeanour changes when she recognises the voice behind her, and dark eyes are cold when they land on the woman behind her.

"Miss Blanchard, what can I do for you?" Regina's voice is polite, mayor like, but there's no warmth in her tone at all. Her hard stare makes Snow White, or Mary Margaret as she is known here, squirm. Good. That's how Regina prefers her interactions with Mary Margaret to be. Well, she'd rather not speak to the woman at all, but if she has to then at least she gets some joy out of the fear she invokes.

"I tried to make an appointment with your office," Mary Margaret says, features timid. "About the library..." she trails off when the intimidating mayor's gaze hardens.

"I believe we have already had this discussion, Miss Blanchard," Regina coolly replies. "The building is unsafe, and will not be reopening anytime soon. By all means, speak to the Sheriff if you do not believe me," she adds, knowing fine well that Graham will tell Mary Margaret whatever she wants him to.

"Of course." Mary Margaret ducks her head, embarrassed about the way Regina seems to scold her like a child, but not brave enough to call her out. "I just...the children..."

"I will ensure the children have any and all books they so desire," Regina states, growing bored with the conversation. It is, after all, the fourth time they've had it. "I will hear no more of the library, Miss Blanchard. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Madame Mayor, of course." Regina smirks as she watches her former step-daughter rush away from her, thoroughly enjoying her small victory against the insufferable woman. Perhaps this will be a good day, after all, she thinks.

...

As Regina walks into Granny's diner she's surprised by how quiet it is. It would usually be a struggle to find a seat at this time of the morning, but today there's only a few people that Regina doesn't even recognize. Nobody important, she assumes.

Regina slides onto one of the stools at the counter, where she always sits when Emma isn't with her; the booths being Emma's favoured place to sit. She waits for Granny to finish with a customer and surprises herself by looking around for Ruby. The young woman is officially under her skin and, although Regina won't admit it to anyone, she's disappointed that Ruby isn't here.

"You should buy shares of this old place," Granny jokes as way of acknowledgment of Regina's presence. Regina allows herself to chuckle at the comment. She had grown to respect the old woman in the last four years. Granny is tough, and doesn't take crap from anyone. Not even Regina.

"I already have a hard enough time keeping Emma away from your grilled cheeses," Regina states, smirking.

"Good point." Granny shakes her head in amusement. "Coffee to go?"

"Hmm," Regina nods. "And a slice of strawberry cheesecake, a little treat for Emma," she says.

"Coming right up."

Regina smiles at the old lady, waiting patiently for her order. She wonders how Granny and the others would feel if they knew the truth. Regina, as much as she hates to admit it to herself, actually enjoys being treated differently by her former enemies. There's even a couple that she actually cares about, but she can't imagine how different things would be if they ever found out. It's a thought that never truly leaves the back of her mind.

Regina doubts she would actually care about these things if it weren't for Emma. It had been because of her little love that Regina even bothered interacting with the people in Storybrooke in the first place. Emma would talk the ears off of any person she recognised whilst out with Regina. A little social butterfly already.

"Yes, she's right here." Regina is drawn out of her thoughts by Granny's voice, and she looks up just as Granny hands her the telephone. "It's Miss Blanchard." Regina frowns, not understanding what could be so important to interrupt her early lunch break, but she takes the phone anyway.

"Yes, Miss Blanchard?" Regina narrows her eyes at Mary Margaret's panicked tone, struggling to understand what she's actually saying. It takes an agonising moment, but Mary Margaret finally begins to make sense.

Regina's blood runs cold, her heart slamming wildly against her rib cage. Only a few words were required.

Emma...hurt...hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Expensive heels click loudly, an obnoxious staccato echoing in the hallways of Storybrooke's only hospital. The owner, a woman on a mission. The most important mission of all; finding her hurt child.

Regina had all but taken the receptionist's head from her shoulders when she offered directions, Regina knowing every inch of her town, including the hospital, like the back of her hand. Especially since it isn't the first time her little adventurer had needed medical attention. Sometimes it seems that, the more Regina tries to protect Emma, the more the little one would attempt some kind of extreme sport.

Climbing trees seems to be something that Regina spends too much time warning Emma against, but this is the first serious injury that has come from it. Usually Emma would just get stuck, accept help and the following punishment, and then try again another day. This time, though, it's more than just one of Regina's designer pant suits that is damaged.

A quick chat with Dr. Whale confirms that Emma will be fine. Her little one has a few cuts and bruises and a broken wrist, but nothing that won't heal up in time and Regina's relief is immense. Her pulse slows for the first time since she had received the phone call from Mary Margaret and she is quick to thank Dr. Whale for his help before quickly continuing her journey to Emma's room.

"Sheriff," Regina greets curtly, breezing past the man in the hallway as she reaches Emma's room. She isn't surprised to see him here, his heart is compelled to have him check on her little girl whenever needed. Regina is surprised, however, to find Mary Margaret sitting on the edge of Emma's bed.

"Momma!" Regina quickly approaches her daughter and sits as close as is humanly possible to her, gently gathering the little saviour into her arms. "Look!" Emma pouts, holding up her little arm. It's encased in purple plaster, stopping just before a little elbow.

"I'm so sorry, my love," Regina murmurs, kissing Emma's head as she snuggles the warm body in her arms. "I came as soon as I found out."

"It's okay, momma. Miss Blanchard kept me company."

It's then that Regina finally acknowledges the other woman in the hospital room, dark eyes settling on the person she despises most in the world, perhaps even more so now. Mary Margaret seems to shrink back from the hard gaze and that satisfies Regina beyond belief.

"Isn't it your job to ensure the safety of the children during recess?" Regina questions, her eyes boring holes into Mary Margaret's timid features. "How is it possible that you did not notice my four year old child climbing trees?" Regina ignores the voice in her head reminding her that Emma can be sneaky, and has often outsmarted her momma until it is too late.

"I am so sorry, Mayor Mills. I turned my back for one second and I..."

"Not good enough, Miss Blanchard," Regina cuts her off. "I'd like a word outside please." As much as Regina would love to, she knows it's not a good idea to tear into the young teacher in front of Emma. Emma still needs to view Mary Margaret as an authority figure after this, no matter what her momma thinks of her.

Regina leads Mary Margaret out in the hallway, a simple nod sending Sheriff Graham into the hospital room to sit with Emma. Drak eyes bore deep into Mary Margaret's skull, and it's probably a good thing that Regina doesn't have her magic in this land.

"I'm going to make this quick, Miss Blanchard. I do, after all, have an injured child to tend to," Regina says, snark very much evident in her tone. "When I send my child to school every day, I entrust her safety to you and your colleagues. I understand that accidents happen, as do willful little girls, but consider this your one and only warning. If my child is ever hurt again due to your negligence, you will find yourself in need of a new job. Do you understand me, Miss Blanchard?"

Regina doesn't allow the tremendous fear she had felt to show. Instead choosing to channel all of her fear into the anger aimed at the young teacher. Perhaps she is overreacting, probably because of which teacher it is that failed to keep an eye on Emma, but Regina doesn't care.

"I'm so sorry, Madame Mayor. You have my word this won't ever happen again," Mary Margaret says, and she means it. She, of course, has no intention of ever letting a child get hurt and she'll spend the next little while feeling incredibly guilty.

"I guarantee you won't. Goodbye, Miss Blanchard." Regina doesn't wait for another response and, after making it clear Mary Margaret is not welcome, she turns on her heel and walks back to her daughter.

"Was that really necessary?" Graham asks her as she sits back down on Emma's bed. Regina shoots him a withering glare, one that could probably melt steel. "She's a good teacher."

"That may well be, Sheriff, but there is no excuse for not doing your job properly. Especially when part of said job is keeping children safe," Regina remarks, feeling herself calm slightly as a warm little body furls into her side. "That will be all."

If Graham is bothered by the abrupt dismissal, he doesn't show it. He is, after all, used to it by now.

"Very well, Madame Mayor," Graham gives her a polite nod. "Try not to climb anymore trees today, little one," he says to Emma, throwing a wink to the child. Regina waits until the sheriff is gone before she returns her full attention back to Emma. She gently strokes the angry looking graze on Emma's forehead, tutting softly.

"Now do you understand why I always tell you to stop climbing?" Regina asks, dark eyes gazing into green. "It's not safe."

"I'm sorry, momma." Emma's little pout tugs at Regina's heart strings. It hurts her to see her little love look so sad, almost as much as it hurts to see her with her tiny arm in plaster. "There was a squirrel," Emma offers as explanation and it takes all of Regina's inner strength to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Well, squirrels are allowed to climb trees. You," Regina taps a little nose, "are not."

"I don't think I'll ever climb again, momma," Emma earnestly says, staring up at Regina with wide, innocent eyes. Her gaze drops and she lets out an adorable little sigh. "Am I in trouble, momma?" Regina frowns in sympathy, but shakes her head.

"Usually, you would be, but I think you've punished yourself enough," Regina says. "Don't you, my love?"

"Yes!" Emma's quick response makes Regina chuckle, and she dips her head to place an adoring kiss to a blonde head. "Can we go home now?"

"Soon. Dr. Whale wants to keep an eye on you for a few more hours," Regina says apologeticaly.

"But can't you do that?" Emma asks, growing restless of the hospital bed. It stinks!

"Oh don't you worry," Regina says, "I won't be letting you out of my sight, young lady."

...

Regina, true to her word, hasn't let Emmma out of her sight since they came back from hospital the night before. Emma had even spent the night in Regina's bed, her momma taking a few knocks to the face from Emma's plastered arm. She had forgotten just much of restless sleeper her little love could be.

She doesn't mind, though. Emma sleeping in her own bed last night hadn't even been an option in Regina's mind. The scare the little girl gave her yesterday means that Regina needs for Emma to be close by almost as much as Emma needs her, too.

Regina is still blinking sleep from her eyes when a sleepy sigh, from the little head resting on her chest, tells her Emma is awake. Sleepy green eyes peer up at her and Regina's gaze lands on the colourful bruise that has formed during the night, highlighting the graze on Emma's forehead.

"Good morning, my little adventurer."

"Morning, momma," Emma mumbles, her little voice still adorably thick from sleep. "I like your big bed." Regina chuckles at this, considering Emma hadn't made the most of the extra space at all. The child has spent the majority of the night pressed against her momma. Not that Regina had minded, though. Snuggling with Emma is one of her favourite activities. It's the one time she truly feels calm and happy.

"Did you sleep well?" Regina asks, more out of habit than necessity.

"Uh huh," Emma nods against her chest before a little nose wrinkles, "my arm hurts."

"My poor girl," Regina murmurs into blonde hair, leaving a tender kiss behind. "Why don't we get some tylenol in you and then go to Granny's for breakfast," she suggests.

"Really?" Regina blinks in surprise at how quickly Emma sits up, the pain in her arm apparently unimportant right now. She probably shouldn't be surprised at the excitment, though. Granny's for breakfast is a rare treat these days, there's not usually much time in the mornings.

"Yes, my love," Regina nods, "a little treat for us both. Why don't you go pick out some clothes to wear, I'll be there in a few minutes to help you."

"Moooomma," Emma groans. "I don't need help anymore. I'm a big girl now!" The pout on Emma's lips is oscar worthy, but it still doesn't sway Regina.

"That's where you're wrong, little one," Regina says, carefully resting her hand on Emma's cast. "We've got an injured little paw here, you'll need Momma's help for a lot of things for a while, I'm afraid."

Regina would be lying to herself, as she watches Emma dejectedly trudge from the bedroom, is she said she wasn't a little bit thrilled that Emma needed her more than usual right now. She wouldn't have chosen this circumstance, of course, but it feels good to be needed.

It amazes Regina how independent her four year old is already becoming. But it also makes her a little sad. Time in moving much too quickly for Regina's liking.

...

Regina sits on the bottom step of her grand staircase, inspecting her finger nails as she waits for the little stopwatch to beep, signalling the end of Emma's time in the corner. Sometimes the boredom of waiting out Emma's punishments with her made Regina feel like she had punished herself, too.

Emma had been in a great mood, minus her injuries, until Regina stopped her from riding her scooter to the diner. Her little love is erratic on the metal contraption at the best of times, and Regina isn't allowing for her to even attempt it with one working arms; something the little girl didn't like.

Regina knows this is going to happen quite a lot over the next few weeks. Emma doesn't realise just how much she needs both arms for most of the activities she enjoys, and she isn't going to take it very well.

"Okay, little one," Regina says as the timer beeps. "Time's up." She keeps her tone light, her arms opening for the inevitable hug from the child. Sure enough, there's soon a little warm body in her arms. "I know it's disappointing that you can't do some of the things you like right now, my love, but it's just for a little while. And, while I know you're upset, I am not going to accept you yelling at me. Okay?"

"Sorry, Momma." Emma's head drops, sad eyes staring down at her sneakers.

"Hey now," Regina murmurs, using her forefinger to gently coerce a wobbling chin back up. She gazes into beautiful green eyes, a sad smile stretching her lips. "You've been punished. You just need to remember that the same behaviour rules apply."

"I will." It's a promise made with good intentions, but Regina fully expects that she'll need to remind Emma of this several times in the coming weeks.

"That's my girl," Regina grins, leaning forward to kiss Emma's cheek. "Now, how about we walk to Granny's since it's nice outside." It's an attempt to compromise. Emma loves being outside in the sunshine with her scooter, but maybe she'll settle for a walk with her momma intead. Emma readily agrees, happy to be out of the corner and back into Regina's good graces.

They walk in easy companionship along main street, Regina holding onto Emma's uninjured hand as they enjoy the late spring sunshine. Regina enjoys Emma's endless chatter about everything and anything, happily listening to each random story that leaves the child's mouth.

"Momma, is Blue hill far?" Emma asks, showing interest in their vacation destination.

"Not too far," Regina says. "You'll probably nap most of the way, my love. Are you excited?" she asks, looking down at the child walking beside her.

"Yes!" Emma grins. "Just you and me, momma, right?"

"That's right. Just you and I."

They fall into a comfortable silece as they walk towards Granny's, both relaxed and smiling. Regina loves how human she feels as she walks wither young daughter, loving how it feels to no longer be seen as a witch or the evil queen.

The obnoxious bell above the door at Granny's rings loudly as Regina leads Emma inside the busy diner. The only available table is a booth at the back and Regina follows as Emma skips towards it, the little girl thrilled about it.

"Go take a seat, my love," Regina says. "I'll be right there." Regina ushers Emma towards the booth before walking to the counter, her dark eyes catching Ruby's gaze. "Do you have a moment?"

"For you, maybe two," Ruby grins. "What do you need?"

"I need a favour," Regina states, acting as though Ruby's attention doesn't make her blush. "You go to the gym a lot, yes?"

"That obvious, Madame Mayor?" Ruby smirks, flirting with the older woman with zero shame. The narrowed gaze she receives is enough to dampen Ruby's confidence, "Why?"

"Who do I speak to about the climbing wall?" Regina asks. "Emma seems to love climbing and I'd like to give her a safe option to do so," she explains. "There is a climbing wall at the gym, yes?"

"Yeah," Ruby smiles, beaming at how sweet she finds the oh so scary mayor to be. "Yeah, there is, and I know the manager. I don't see any issue in letting Emma climb there." Ruby sighs softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips as she gazes at Regina. "I can ask him... tell him his Mayor is interested."

"Thank you," Regina nods, refusing to show Ruby how truly grateful she feels. "Our usual please." Regina walks away from Ruby as soon as she places her order. As much as she seems to want to, she can't bring herself to show Ruby any amount of affection. It was only four years ago that Ruby was one of her biggest enemies and Regina refuses to let herself think that Ruby is any more than that.

At least for now.

 **More soon... if people are reading this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Little feet pad along the hallway, lush carpet ensuring her steps are quiet. Terrified green eyes glance around the dark house, flinching at every weird looking shadow on the walls. A passing car makes the shadows eerily dance and that's all it takes for tiny legs to break into a sprint, heading straight for the master bedroom at warp speed.

Trembling fingers battle with the handle for a quick second before the door is launched open, Emma immediately launching herself onto her Momma's bed. As expected, Regina instantly wakes up, warm arms automatically wrapping around a little body. What Emma hadn't expected was for a second person to startle awake in her mother's bed.

Graham looks confused for a moment before his feautures grow wary, but he's not as confused as Emma is. Fears from her nightmare soon forgotten, a small nose wrinkles adorably, a million questions ready to fall from her lips.

"Did you have a sleepover with my momma?" Emma asks, her head tilting to the side before jade eyes focus on a bleary looking Regina. "Can I have a sleepover, too?" Regina, perhaps for the first time ever, is speechless. Shell shocked. A little pissed off, as well. Graham knows he isn't supposed to stay over. He's supposed to be gone long before there's even a small chance of Emma waking up.

"Ugh..." Graham can't even form words and he turns to Regina, his eyes pleading. It seems to be enough to snap Regina out of it.

"Come on, my love," Regina murmurs, standing and pulling Emma to her hip. Her dark eyes shoot an obvious, furious message to the sheriff as she carries her little one back to her bedroom. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," Emma nods, allowing herself to be gently tucked back into bed,"but I forgot it now."

"You don't have to be scared when I'm around, little one," Regina reassures her, her hand affectionately stroking Emma's hair as she kneels by her bed. "I'll always protect you." A little brow furrows,

"even when I'm asleep?"

"Even when you're asleep," Regina states with a determined nod. "Your dreams aren't real, but I am. So the next time you're having a bad dream, you just think really hard about me and remember that Momma wouldn't ever let anyone hurt you." Regina shoots her a little love a wink, full lips stretching into a loving smile.

She pauses for a moment, hearing the front door click closed. Graham had taken her not so subtle hint. Knowing she is alone with Emma once more, Regina moves to sit on the edge of her bed, her hand resting on Emma's chest. Emma's heart beats steadily against her hand, her pulse much calmer than it had been just a few moments ago.

"Did you have a bad dream, too?" Emma asks, "is that why Graham had a sleepover with you?" The sheer innocence of the question is the only thing that stops Regina's amusement from showing itself.

"Something like that," Regina murmurs. At least Emma had found her own explanation, because Regina sure as hell doesn't have one to offer up. "Close your eyes, my love. Momma's right here."

Regina would usually just allow Emma to sleep in the master bedroom with her but, considering tonight's events, it doesn't feel appropriate for that to happen tonight. Instead, Regina sits with Emma until she is fast asleep, the delicate chest rising and falling beneath her hand.

Dark eyes move around the room, narrowing when she spots a new decoration on the cream walls. A sigh escapes her lips as she glares at the offending red marker marring her pristine walls.

"Emma," she tsks softly, unwilling to wake her sleeping child, It's a matter that can most definitely wait until morning. Dark eyes roll. Regina had been sure that Emma was over that stage. Apparently not.

"Good night, my little troublemaker." Regina rises to her feet, carefully so as to not wake Emma, and leans over to leave a tender kiss on a blonde head. "You have some cleaning up to do in the morning," she murmurs to the sleeping child, before quietly leaving the room.

...

Regina doesn't miss the dramatic sigh that leaves her child's mouth, and she rolls her eyes behind Emma's back. Apparently cleaning a couple square inches of wall is much too hard to do alone, as Emma's constant complaining had told her, but Regina refuses to help. Emma needs to learn this lesson by herself. She's lucky, Regina thinks, Cora would have been a lot less lenient if Regina had been caught drawing on walls.

A shudder runs the full length of Regina's spine and she attempts to force all thoughts of her mother out of her mind.

 _Much_ less lenient.

"Come on now, little one. You're almost done," Regina says, responding to yet another sigh. "Maybe this will deter you from drawing on my walls," she adds. Emma throws a filthy look over her shoulder, which would have almost been intimidating if she was 20 years older. "Drop that attitude, Emma Mills. You have nobody to blame but yourself." Regina's voice is quiet, but firm.

"It's just a picture," Emma shrugs, seemingly completely missing Regina's tone.

"Emma." A heavy sigh falls from Regina's lips as she sits down on the edge of Emma's bed. "Come here." Emma does as she is told, albeit with a scowl on her sweet features. Regina holds onto little hands, gazing deeply into angry green orbs. "It is not just a picture. You know you're not supposed to draw on walls," Regina states, keeping her voice even. "You may draw any picture you wish on any one of your notebooks, but I do not want to see even a dot of pen on any of my walls again."

"But momma..."

"I'm not finished," Regina gently cuts Emma off. "If you really wish to see your artwork on the walls, then we can display it. Your markers are for paper, nothing else. Do you understand me, Emma?" Regina holds her daughter's gaze, searching green eye for any lack of understanding.

"Yes, Momma." Emma's head drops, her little chin almost touching her chest. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Regina leans forward and kisses Emma's cheek. "Now, why don't you finish cleaning up so we can go get some groceries. Perhaps you can ride the unicorn." Green eyes perk up at this and, after a quick hug from Momma, Emma rushes back to her temporary cleaning duties. It went easier than Regina had thought, she'd expected a little battle from Emma. It is certainly what had happened the last time.

Even with only one working arm, it doesn't take Emma long to finish cleaning her forbidden artwork from the wall; thoughts of riding the mechanical unicorn speeding her up.

She's impatient as Regina ties the laces on her little sneakers, bouncing slightly until she receives a warning tap to her leg. Impatience that only grows when her Momma seems to take a lifetime to write out the grocery list, little legs pacing back and forth.

"Emma!" Regina turns away from the counter, list in hand, and collides with the restless four year old. "Relax, please," she says, warning very clear in her tone. Perhaps she had mentioned the unicorn a little too prematurely, Regina thinks to herself as she helps Emma into her car seat.

Definitely a little prematurely.

A heavy sigh leaves regal lips as Regina eases the benz, easily spotting the Out of order sign stuck to the beloved unicorn. Emma would ride it at the end of every trip to the grocery store, unless misbehaviour lost her the treat, and Regina knows she's about to have a very unhappy child on her hands.

Eager green eyes land on the mechanical ride as she is helped from the car, a little brow crinkling in confusion.

"Momma, what does that sign say?" Regina sighs softly at the question and kneels down to Emma's height. Elegant finger gently push blonde curls behind little ears.

"Well, my love, I'm afraid that the unicorn isn't working today," Regina gently says. As expected, a small foot stomps the pavement and a pout tugs at angelic features. "You may ride it another day," Regina adds.

"I wanna ride it now!" Another stomp, followed by a sharp look of disapproval. "You said I could!"

"I know and I am very sorry," Regina says, "but that little foot of yours needs to stop stomping right now," she adds in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"But, Momma..."

"No," Regina interrupts the incoming argument from her little love. "No buts. I know you're upset about the ride, but throwing a tantrum won't change anything. The ride will still be broken," Brown eyes search green, ensuring she has Emma's full attention.

"It's not fair," Emma grumbles as she scuffs her sneaker into the ground, considerably unimpressed with the situation.

"I know it's not, but that is sometimes how life is, dear. No more stomping, and I expect you to be on your best behaviour no matter how disappointed you are." Regina rises to her full height and holds her hand out for Emma to take. "Do you understand me, Emma?"

"Yes, Momma," Emma says, letting out a huge sigh as she takes Regina's hand, allowing herself to be safely led across the parking lot.

"That's my good girl." Regina is sure to throw in some praise. She feels bad about being firm with the girl, but that is sometimes the only way to nip Emma's brewing tantrums in the bud. Emma's disappointment doesn't last long, however, and her eyes light up as she spots something exciting.

"Momma, look!"

Dark eyes follow a tiny pointed finger, a smile pulling at red painted lips. Miniature shopping carts are neatly lined up next to the regular ones, clearly a new feature at the store. It's perfect for keeping little ones entertained and out of trouble, or at least Regina hopes it is.

"Go grab one, my love." Regina's hand is dropped as soon as the words leave her mouth, and she shakes her head in amusement as little legs make a frantic dash towards the child sized carts. "Be careful, Emma," Regina warns, suddenly having visions of Emma using the cart as some sort of makeshift battering ram.

Regina grabs a regular sized cart for herself, placing her purse in the seat that Emma would usually sit in. She leads Emma inside, relishing the cool rush of the AC inside the supermarket, and pulls her list from her purse.

"Stay beside me," Regina says, knowing full well that Emma has a tendency to wander at the first opportunity. The small sigh that comes from the child tells Regina that she had voiced her reminder at the correct time. Regina checks her list before leading Emma into the first aisle and allowing the girl to place the first item into her small cart. Ice cream, of course.

The first few aisles are relatively painless. Regina has taken a few knocks to the back of her legs from Emma's cart, but it's pretty much what one should expect a when a four year old with a matching attention span is walking behind you. It's not until they're halfway around the grocery store that Regina makes the critical mistake of taking her eye off Emma for a few seconds.

Regina hears the incident before she sees it, a cringe settling on her features as she quickly pushes her cart into the next aisle. Perfect brows wrinkle as she realises who Emma has ran her cart into,a weird feeling that she doesn't quite recognise settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Momma, look! Ruby's here! I hit her!" Regina rolls her eyes at the excitement in her daughter's voice, the girl clearly completely unfazed about ramming her cart into her regular babysitter's shins.

"So I see," Regina says as she comes to a halt in front of them. "Did you apologise to Miss Lucas?"

"Oh." A little forehead creases, green eyes filling with guilt. "Sorry, Ruby!" Ruby chuckles lightly and kneels down to be eye level with the little girl, happily accepting the hug that Emma offers.

"That's okay, short stuff," Ruby says, a genuine smile gracing her pretty features. Blue eyes land on a purple cast, her smile falling. "I forgot all about your poor arm! How does it feel?"

"Itchy!" A tiny nose adorably wrinkles. "Momma says I can't scratch!"

"Well," Ruby quickly glances at Regina, a twinkle in her gaze, "your momma's right. You might get something stuck in there." Ruby grins at the giggle she draws from Emma. "Have you been a good girl for Momma?" Ruby playfully pokes Emma's tummy, eliciting another giggle from her. "And looking out for her?"

"Uh huh! Graham's looking out for her, too." Regina blanches when she hears this and takes a step forward, a regal hand resting on top of a blonde head. Emma doesn't notice Regina's discomfort, though. "He helped her with her bad dreams last night," Emma innocently says, not at realising that she shouldn't be saying that.

"That's enough." Regina's sudden firm tone surprises Emma. Ruby is surprised, too, but not for the same reason. Her gaze snaps up to meet Regina's, hurt that Regina doesn't understand extremely evident in those blue orbs.

"I..uh... I should go," Ruby suddenly says, standing up straight. "Granny will be expecting me soon. Have a good day, guys." The fake smile isn't exactly oscar worthy and Regina sees right through it.

"Ruby?" Ruby stops mid escape. She's not used to hearing her first name from the mayor's lips. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, never better." Another forced smile. Regina frowns, watching the younger woman leave.

"Momma? Why'd Ruby look so sad?"

 **More soon... I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina sighs softly as she watches Emma skip a little too far ahead of her as they make their way along main street, once again calling out for the girl to slow down. When Emma had pleaded to walk, instead of take the Benz, to her hospital appointment Regina had agreed, thinking they'd have a leisurely walk together in the sun. But no, Emma has barely stayed by her side for more than a minute since they left the hospital.

Regina doesn't want to be too firm with Emma, though. It's understandable that she's excited about having her cast removed, the removable splint it was replaced with offering the child a little more freedom. Regina's just relieved that she can now ensure Emma's arm can be cleaned properly. As much as Emma had found the smell to be amusing, Regina most certainly had not.

"Clever girl," Regina says warmly when she reaches Emma, the girl dutifully waiting for her Momma at the crossing.

"Can we go to Granny's please, Momma?" Emma asks as she takes Regina's hand, allowing herself to be led across the road. "I wanna show Ruby my arm!" Regina chuckles at the excitement.

"Yes, we can go to Granny's," Regina says, "but I have a couple of errands to run first." She rolls her eyes at the way Emma's shoulders slump, a long suffering groan leaving the child's lips. "Well, I guess we don't have to collect your new swimsuit. You can always just watch from the beach as I swim all by myself," Regina teases.

"No!" Emma looks downright horrified at this idea, and she quickly changes her tune. "We can run errands first, momma!"

"I thought you might say that, my love," Regina laughs. "I have to vist the Sheriff first, momma needs to make sure everything will run smoothly whilst we're on vacation. Then we can pick up your swimsuit, then go to lunch. How does that sound?"

"Fine, I guess," Emma sighs. She can only hope her momma doesn't have any more errands to add to the list.

"It won't take too long, little love," Regina assures her girl, "just twenty minutes or so." This seems to appease Emma and they fall into a comfortable silence as they continue their stroll down main street, Emma choosing to stay beside Regina this time.

Regina smiles as she leads Emma into the Sheriff station, enjoying the feel of the little warm hand in hers. She can't wait for them to leave for their vacation, looking forward to having her little one all to herself. No preschool, no work, no annoying Storybrooke residents... just the two of them enjoying some time together.

Regina's smile drops, though, when she hears a muffled argument coming from further inside the station. Her hand automatically tightens around Emma's, suddenly anxious about what she may be leading Emma into.

"Why don't you sit right here, little one," Regina says, squatting down to Emma's height and tucking blonde hair behind a tiny ear. "Momma will be just in the doorway. Don't move," she warns, well aware of Emma's bad habit of wandering off, but still convinced that leaving her here is the safest option. At least until Regina can find out what's going on.

After a promise to stay where she is, Regina leaves Emma in the reception area and makes her way towards Graham's office and the cells. As she gets closer, Regina recognises the second voice to be Ruby's and she frowns, wondering what the hell could be going on. She walks into view just in time to see Ruby slam her hand against Graham's desk,

"you can't do this! Just because you're screwing the mayor doesn't mean you..."

"Miss Lucas." Regina cuts Ruby off, feeling anger pulse through her veins, her jaw clenching as she glares at the younger woman. Both Ruby and Graham look shocked to see her, Ruby having the good grace to look ashamed of herself whilst Graham merely rubs the back of his neck; unsure of what to do or say. "That will be quite enough," Regina says, her voice cold.

"Regina..." Ruby doesn't even continue whatever she was about to say, the fiery gaze from Regina telling her it would be smarter to just keep her mouth closed right now.

"Emma," Regina suddenly calls her daughter over to them, instantly taking Emma's hand into hers when the child joins her. She doesn't miss the way Emma lights up when she sees Ruby, but she is in no mood to pretend to be on good terms with the younger woman right now. "Ruby is just leaving," Regina says, throwing Ruby a pointed look.

"Uh, yeah." Regina hates that she feels a little tug of guilt at Ruby's crestfallen expression, but she stands her ground. How DARE Ruby say that? It's none of her business and Regina can't understand why Ruby would be so upset about what she chooses to do in her own time. "Hey, Emma." Ruby offers Emma a small smile as she squeezes past Regina in the doorway, feeling even more awkward when Regina doesn't move and chooses to make her get so close.

"Where's Ruby going, Momma?" Regina attempts to rein in her anger as she looks down at the innocent little face. She can't explain to the girl what has upset her, and it wouldn't be fair to Emma to ruin her perception of the young woman she seems to idolise.

"She has to go to work, my love," Regina says, internally cringing at how strained her voice sounds. "Why don't you go have a seat at Graham's desk," she says. "Perhaps check that he's been keeping it tidy." Regina throws Emma a wink, sending her towards Graham's small office with a maternal pat to a small backside.

"Ruby was upset about a parking ticket," Graham offers as explanation, once Emma is out of earshot. "I gave her enough chances..." he trails off, squirming slightly underneath Regina's intense gaze. She studies him for a moment, enjoying how uncomfortable she makes him. In the back of her mind, though, disappointment begins to weaken her resolve.

Here stands a handsome, strong man. Gorgeous in every way, but Regina feels no true interest in him. He's just a toy, someone she uses to amuse herself every so often. She doesn't love him, and she knows he doesn't love her either. Graham only joins her in her bedroom because Regina has his heart stashed in a box. If he was given the choice, he'd surely say no.

It used to satisfy her, used to be fun, but that was before her life became all about Emma. Having a daughter gives Regina a taste of what love really feels like, and the imitation of it from Graham is no longer worth it.

"Sheriff, I think we should keep things professional from now on," Regina says, her eyes flickering towards Emma to ensure the girl can't hear what's going on. "Emma thinks very highly of you, I wouldn't want her to find out that you keep your job by keeping her mother happy. How about you we aim for a little competence instead, hmm?" It's harsh and, going by the look on Graham's face, he thinks so too. But Regina doesn't care.

"Regina..."

"Madame Mayor," Regina corrects him, cutting off whatever he was about to say. "Like I said; professional. I ensure you can keep the town running smoothly whilst I'm gone?" Graham looks shocked. Confused, too, and perhaps a little angry. He's wise enough not to question her, though.

"Of course, Madame Mayor."

...

Regina massages her temples with her fingers, reminding herself that she doesn't need to argue with her four year old daughter. She is the parent; her word is law. Emma, however, doesn't seem to share that same belief. Not right now, anyway. In her old life, Regina may have admired the stubborn force of nature in front of her, but right now it just infuriates her.

"You said we could!" Emma accuses Regina, little arms crossing in defiance and an angry foot stomping on the hardwood floor of the store. Regina is well aware of the judging eyes from the other customers, but she could not care less about their opinions. "I wanna go to Granny's!"

"Emma Mills," Regina kneels down to Emma's height, dark eyes sternly gazing into furious green. "Unfold those arms right now." The firm tone causes Emma to hesitate, but not to fully comply. Although she doesn't fight it when Regina gently unfolds them for her, mindful of the splint and much larger hands keep a firm hold on her own. "I understand you're upset, but this is not the correct way to behave."

"But, Momma..."

"No." A firm tone puts a stop to any argument from the girl. "Momma has work to do, but I am willing to compromise if you are willing to behave. We will pick up some food from Granny's and take it to my office. I have some things to do."

Regina's lying. She has no reason to avoid sitting in Granny's other than her desire to avoid Ruby, but she can't exactly explain that to Emma. "Now, you can either accept that offer and take my hand while we pay for your swimsuit, or I can find an empty corner for you right here in the store."

Regina doesn't miss the blush the creeps onto Emma's features, and realises she's won. This round, at least. Little features falter, dead set against such a public punishment and well aware that her Momma will follow through if she needs to.

"You can't, Momma. I'd die!" Regina sucks her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down on it to stop the laugh that threatens to leave her mouth. "I'll be good."

"You're always good," Regina says, lightly tapping Emma's nose with her forefinger. "Your behaviour, however, isn't. What is your decision, little one? Corner or takeout?" Small shoulders slump, a lower lip adorably protuding.

"Takeout."

"Much better." Regina straightens up and holds out her hand for Emma to take. "Now, would you like to help me ask the clerk for your swimsuits?" Giving Emma an activity, an option to help, always manages to bring the child out of budding bad moods.

A nod from her favourite girl allows Regina to lead Emma towards the counter, lifting Emma to her hip when the clerk calls them forward. Emma, overtaken by a sudden bout of shyness, buries her face in Regina's neck, leaving Regina to ask the clerk for the swimsuits she'd had to order in Emma's size.

Emma's size is something that concerns Regina. All the girl seemed to do is eat, and yet she's still so tiny and slim; easily the smallest in her preschool class. Whilst Regina loves being able to scoop up the little body and hold it close, it does worry her that Emma hasn't really grown much recently.

It's why Regina had needed to order in Emma's swimsuits. The smallest size available in the store didn't come with many colour options, due to the fact that nobody ever bought such sizes thanks to the curse. Dr. Whale had said he wasn't concerned, but Regina remembers just how much of a hack he was in their old life.

"Momma, look." Regina's gaze follows a little pointed finger, smiling at what she sees. The sunglasses display at the counter, all for children. Emma seems enamoured by the little aviators with yellow lining, and she just can't resist grabbing them. Carefully, she slides them onto Emma's nose and grins.

"You look adorable, my love," Regina says, loving the way Emma beams at the compliment. "You'll need these for our vacation," she adds, sliding them from Emma's face and placing them on the counter.

"Thank you, Momma," Emma says.

"You are most welcome. Well done for remembering your manners, little love." Regina smiles when little arms wrap around her neck, her own arms tightening around the small warm body.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Emma whispers, as though embarrassed to admit she did such a thing in public, forgetting that everyone had already seen her do so in the first place.

"Thank you, my love. Let's have a better rest of the day, okay?"

Regina allows Emma's request to carry the bag as they leave the store, Emma still in her arms. It's only a short walk to Granny's from the store and Emma weighs so little that it's easy for Regina to carry her for long stretches of time. Besides, she loves the closeness.

The little bell above the door signals their arrival at Granny's and Regina is glad to see that it is Granny herself that is waiting behind the counter. She's really in no mood to deal with Ruby right now, not when she and her little one have started to turn their day around.

"Granny!" Emma cheers, actually cheers, when she spots the woman responsible for her beloved grilled cheese sandwiches, the girl grinning when she is gently deposited onto one of the stools. "We're not staying." Granny chuckles at Emma's antics, happy to see her favourite customers. "Look!" Emma brandishes her healing arm.

"I bet you're glad to be rid of that smelly cast," Granny says, smiling warmly and casting Regina a knowing look.

"Momma is," Emma giggles.

"I'm sure she is," Granny nods. "What'll it be? Some nice steamed vegetables? Perhaps a broccoli sandwich?" Regina shakes her head at Granny's teasing, wincing at the piercing reply from her girl.

"Ew, Granny!"

"Alright, alright," Granny holds her hands up in mock surrender, "the usual?" Granny seeks confirmation from Regina.

"Please," Regina nods. "To go."

"Regina? Can I speak to you for a minute?" Regina sighs heavily when she recognises the voice behind her; Ruby. "Please, it'll just take a second." Regina glances at Granny, who immediately understands the silent request to keep an eye on Emma. Reluctantly, and with newfound anger brewing inside her, Regina follows Ruby towards the juke box, away from prying eyes and ears.

"What can I do for you, Miss Lucas?" Regina coldly questions. Regina's tone causes Ruby to frown, her eyebrows knitting together. Regina waits, not so patiently, for Ruby to speak, her jaw clenching and her arms folded. Perhaps where Emma gets that little habit from, a good argument for nature vs nurture.

"I'm sorry."

"What for, Miss Lucas? For sticking your nose in my private business, or for screaming about it where anyone could have heard? Where Emma could have heard." Regina's eyes are hard, and her tongue sharp, ready to tear the woman apart if need be.

"All of it," Ruby murmurs, her wide apologetic eyes managing to get under Regina's skin. A fact that Regina won't openly admit to. "I don't have any right to be upset about what you and Graham do... I guess I just got jealous." Regina frowns at Ruby's explanation, a frown that deepens when Ruby suddenly refuses to make eye contact.

"Jealous?" Regina scoffs. "Trust me, there's nothing to be jealous of. He's nothing special." Regina sighs. She had thought Ruby had higher standards than that. Graham is a means to an end, not worth anyone getting upset about.

"No. I'm not jealous of you," Ruby says softly, humiliation lacing her features as she looks anywhere but at Regina. "I'm jealous of him."

Regina gapes at the younger woman, her shock at the revelation stripping her of her ability to mask her reaction. Ruby's jealous of Graham? Because he had some kind of relationship with her? Regina, for once in her life, is speechless. She had always suspected that Ruby perhaps had a little crush on her, but Regina never would have thought it was anything serious.

"I have to go, Miss Lucas," Regina abruptly says, not missing the hurt that settles in Ruby's pretty blue eyes. "We leave tomorrow and I still have so much to do." Regina turns on her heel, quickly escaping to collect her child and food. She leaves a twenty on the counter, not willing to stick around long enough to receive her change.

Regina throws Ruby a parting glance as she leaves, feeling her chest tighten at the sight of tears falling from Ruby's eyes. Guilt tears through her, but Regina can't bring herself to stick around.

Red Riding Hood, her enemy's best friend, has feelings for her. Feelings that are strong enough to cause her to scream at the Sheriff. Feelings that Regina isn't entirely disgusted by, as much as she wants to be.

This can't be happening.

 _ **More soon... Ain't gonna lie, I'm definitely motivated by Feedback ;-)**_


End file.
